


Feel Alive

by Chrommunism



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, PWP, just snake and kaz Having a Banter, set pre-peace walker, there's no actual plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrommunism/pseuds/Chrommunism
Summary: Kaz is feeling good and decides to seek Snake out for a good time. It (kind of) goes how he expected.





	Feel Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Title name is from Still Feel by Half Alive, not because of any kind of deep reason but just because it's a fun song and I was listening to it when I was writing.
> 
> I only minimally went over this work for editing, sorry if there are any errors.

It had been a pretty great afternoon for Kaz. The typically volatile Colombian weather had been unusually mild, having been consistent with a tolerably warm temperature and relatively low humidity. He had just finished up the last of his backlog of paperwork, meaning that the business side of MSF could run perfectly. And on top of that satisfaction, he had just gotten contact that the local arms dealer had just accepted his (wildly unfair) deal without any complaint.

So he figured he could use a little break. After all, who could resist the shining sun and swaying sea when they were only a few hundred meters from where he worked? He stood up, stretched his shoulders, slightly sore from hunching over his desk for hours, finger-combed some stray hairs back, and exited his office, stepping into the sunlight.

It seemed like he was just in time to watch the end of one of the CQC training sessions Snake liked to hold whenever he went too long without a real fight. Not only did it give him a chance to feel the rush of simulated combat, but he was able to demonstrate proper form to their fellow soldiers as well, though Kaz was pretty sure it was usually the first reason. He watched as Snake and one of the newer recruits, Badger, circled each other in the sand. Snake seemed to be holding his defensive position, waiting for Badger to strike. Badger, still comparatively inexperienced, especially in training with Big Boss, made the rookie mistake of trying to strike from Snake’s right, probably thinking his missing eye would mean that side’s defenses were weaker. Even Kaz, standing as far away as he was, could see Badger’s move coming before his lumbering form even began the motion, and he would bet all of MSF’s profits that Snake saw it too. Sure enough, Snake deflected the blow easily before using Badger’s momentum to twist them around, Snake now behind, locking him into a chokehold, Snake’s chest held flush to Badger’s back. Badger seemed to struggle for a moment as Kaz watched Snake say something into his ear. Badger seized up for a moment, face red and breathing heavy before he finally stopped wriggling, completely giving in. Badger nodded at whatever Snake had said, probably responding with a ‘yes, boss’. From where he was watching, Kaz was also able to get a full view of just how the Boss’ hold was affecting Badger in _other_ ways, uniform pants somewhat strained in the front. Kaz couldn’t help but feel bad for the guy after watching all that. Snake finally released his hold, face glistening with sweat, if not from exertion, then from the heat.

“Thank you, Boss!” Badger let out, sounding more than a little out of breath. Snake nodded with an accompanying grunt in reply. After a pause that lasted just a beat too long, he ran off in the direction of the low tents they had been using as a cheap excuse for living quarters. Most of the other soldiers seemed to have already wandered off, clearly not interested in watching some new recruit fumble his way through a scuffle with the Boss. Kaz watched Snake brush at some sand that stuck to his sweaty torso. He took this as his opportunity to approach.

“Jeez Snake, I know you don’t go easy on anyone, but you really gave him the embarrassment of a lifetime, huh?” Kaz asked, fully taking advantage of how his aviators hid his eyes enough to be able to take in the full expanse of Snake’s exposed musculature, though he carefully avoided looking at the scar crawling over his torso as he did so.

“I didn’t think he was that bad. He tends to rely too much on brute strength instead of technique, but he could be damn good in a fight if he keeps training,” Snake responded. _Oh_ , Kaz thought, _did he really not get...?_

“Snake, you can be a kinda dense sometimes, you know that?”

“What are you talking about?” Snake grumbled.

“That last soldier you were training, Badger. He sure seemed to be _enjoying_ your little tussle there.” Kaz really hoped Snake would either understand his intent or let the matter drop. His hope was dashed when he was only met by a blank stare. “Oh come on, you have to know what I’m talking about. What do you think was causing all the blushing and heavy breathing?” Kaz couldn’t keep the exasperated tone out of his voice.

“Physical exercise means increased blood and oxygen flow,” Snake rumbled.

Kaz was done trying to be subtle or have any kind of tact. “Snake, he was turned on. He wasn’t exactly doing a masterful job of hiding his boner back there.” Kaz watched some emotion he couldn’t quite identify pass over Snake’s face.

“Hmn... and how do you know about this?” Snake asked, giving Kaz a suspicious gaze.

“Wait, are you asking if I was staring at his dick?” Kaz spluttered.

“ _I_ didn’t say anything about the guy’s dick.”

“You were out here in broad daylight! Seriously, how the hell didn’t you notice, he was standing right in front of you?”

It was Snake’s turn to struggle with his words. “I. Don’t. Know,” he grated out, directing a glare out over the ocean. If Kaz didn’t know any better he’d almost say Snake was getting flustered.

“Hey boss, you getting shy on me?” Kaz teased as he threw Snake a shit-eating grin.

“I said I don’t know! Jesus, just drop it.” Kaz could tell Snake had reached the end of his rope when it came to the teasing.

Kaz secretly loved when Snake got all embarrassed like this. It was surprisingly cute to see the stark difference between the fearsome mercenary most expected him to be and how he was as Kaz got to see him. _A side of Snake only I know_ , he thought. There was a part of him that liked that thought a little too much.

“Hey, I’m just messing with you a little, okay? It’s not like I wanna pick a fight with you or something,” Kaz said, trying to keep his tone light and appeasing. After all, Kaz was still in a good mood from earlier, and a grumpy Snake could be a little bit of a buzzkill.

“Oh yeah?” Snake asked, turning back to meet Kaz’s gaze with a glint in his eye. “That’s too bad, I’ve still got some energy after that last guy. I’m sure a fight could help burn some of it off.” Evidently, Snake was ready to get playful all of a sudden. Well, two could play at that game, Kaz supposed.

“Hmm, I don’t know. I was thinking of a different way you could get that energy out, if you know what I mean.” Kaz knew exactly how cheesy that line sounded, but he supposed he could lay it on a little thick if that’s what it took to get through to Snake.

“What do you mean?”

“Snake… are you serious?” Kaz couldn’t contain the disbelief that edged his tone. _There is_ no _way_ …

“Kaz, I’m just messing with you. Relax.” A lazy grin slid onto Snake’s face. Kaz ran a hand through his own hair, playing up the exasperation for Snake’s benefit.

“Okay- y’know what? Let’s just head back to the tent.”

 

-

 

With MSF being as small of an operation as it was, it wasn’t exactly strange that Kaz and Snake shared a tent. It was cheaper than getting each of them their own special tent, and it was easier to have the two most important people in the organization in the same place. Plus, it meant that inconspicuous opportunities for the two of them to fool around were easier to come by.

The sun was just starting to dip below the horizon as the two of them stepped into their tent. As soon as the tent’s entrance was closed, Kaz turned around to be face-to-face with Snake. He pulled Snake forward into a slow kiss, letting his hands travel over the sun-warmed expanse of his skin. He could feel Snake eagerly respond, pressing his rough lips to Kaz’s with a noticeable increase in force that Kaz would almost describe as desperate.

“Hey boss, what’s the rush? We’ve got all evening,” Kaz playfully purred after pulling away slightly, Snake’s warm breath puffing over his lips. When their mouths met again, Snake acquiesced to Kaz’s slower rhythm, Kaz taking the lead as he sucked Snake’s lower lip into his mouth before biting down just enough for him to feel a little sting. Kaz heard a little groan sound from Snake’s throat, taking that as a little victory. He could feel Snake getting antsy, firm hands sneaking down from Kaz’s back to feeling up his ass. Kaz chuckled a little at his boss’s insistence.

“Here, sit down,” Kaz said, voice a little rough as he gestured for Snake to sit on the edge of the bed. As soon as Snake sank his weight into the mattress, Kaz crawled over to straddle his lap. He settled himself over Snake’s thighs, enjoying looking down at Snake from his vantage point before leaning in to initiate another kiss. This time, however, Snake was quick to push forward, ravenous as he licked into Kaz’s mouth. Kaz slid his hands from their place on Snake’s shoulders where he had used them to stabilize himself, caressing lower over his chest in appreciative motions, grasping at Snake’s firm muscles and deliberately brushing a nipple here and there, startling small sounds from Snake’s throat. Snake’s kisses only grew sloppier as his patience grew thinner. Kaz knew of his typical objective-based approach to sexual encounters, and tried his very hardest to get him to appreciate Kaz’s more sensual approach. He pushed back against Snake’s hungry kisses, grinding his hips down over Snake’s erection, straining against the front of his pants.

“Hng… Kaz, hurry up,” Snake insisted, hands firmly gripping Kaz’s hips in an attempt to get some kind of friction or rhythm. Kaz only grinned in response before leaning down to latch his mouth to the side of Snake’s neck, starting to kiss and suck at the spot until he could see a mark blooming under his lips. He could feel each rumbling noise straight from Snake’s throat to his skin, and Kaz had to hold in a groan of his own. With his own arousal becoming damn near impossible to ignore, Kaz finally gave in to Snake’s prodding as he slipped off Snake’s lap to work himself out of his clothes as Snake did the same.

Once they were both naked and Kaz had placed his sunglasses on the nightstand, Kaz pushed Snake back against the bed, trailing his lips down from where he had left his mark on Snake’s neck, over his chest, tasting the sweat on his skin and laving over a tan nipple. He could feel Snake’s fingers carding through his hair then, wordlessly putting pressure to continue his movement downwards. Kaz’s head was then level with Snake’s cock, throbbing and wet at the tip.

“There something you want, boss?” Kaz asked, breath puffing hot over Snake’s sensitive skin. He nuzzled his face against his hip before pressing his lips against the base of his dick, tongue wetting his lips.

“Kaz-“ Snake struggled to respond, cut off as a groan was pulled out of his throat, Kaz now mouthing at his balls.

“C’mon Snake, you gotta give me an order,” Kaz replied, trying to keep a smirk off his face. He never knew why Snake let him mess with him like this, but god damn if he wasn’t gonna run with it as far as he could.

“Kaz, come _on_. Use your mouth,” Snake grated out, clenching his teeth as Kaz proceeded to lick a stripe up his cock before sliding his lips down over it, taking his length into his mouth and throat almost instantaneously. Kaz kept his eyes on Snake’s face, watching his usually impassive expression crack as his dick twitched against Kaz’s tongue. He could taste the salt of Snake’s sweat mixed with his natural musk, and though Kaz probably wouldn’t list it as one of his favorite flavors, he had learned to put up with it to get to watch Snake come apart like this. He watched as Snake squeezed his eye shut as Kaz swirled his tongue around the tip before continuing to bob his head.

Kaz kept his rhythm until he could feel Snake’s hips shaking under his hands, when he promptly slid his lips off. He slid up Snake’s body, practically devouring Snake’s mouth in another searing kiss. He twined his tongue with Snake’s, making sure to give him a taste of himself. Snake growled low in his throat. Kaz could feel hands sliding over his skin again, and Snake’s hips started pushing up to rut against his. Kaz fell into the rough rhythm, pressing their bodies completely flush as he felt the burning arousal low in his gut grew hotter and hotter until he had to separate for fear of coming prematurely.

“Hang on, let me-“ Kaz half-slurred, lips uncooperative after the bruising kisses as he stumbled from on top of Snake to reach the drawer of the nightstand where he had the lube and condoms stashed. Even as he reached, Snake’s hands kneaded his ass appreciatively, the heated stare from his lone eye searing with intensity. Kaz leaned back after he had retrieved the supplies, tossing the condom to the sheets as he opened the lube to spread some over his own fingers. He reached around himself to swirl a finger around his entrance, slowly pressing in.

“You want any help with that?” Snake asked, breathy and strained.

“No, I got it,” Kaz answered, sliding his finger deeper and hooking it inside himself. He leaned further back on his heels, the full expanse of his toned, flushed chest on display. Snake seemed content with running his hands over that tanned skin, caressing from his peaked nipples, around his hips, and over his ass, briefly teasing his rim where Kaz was now stretching himself with two fingers. Kaz gasped, a combination of Snake’s teasing and his own fingers prodding and brushing his prostate sending a thrill of pleasure up his spine.

Pulling his fingers out, Kaz grabbed the condom and shifted so that he was hovering over Snake.  Using his teeth to rip the package open, Kaz kept his eyes steady on Snake’s heated gaze as he rolled the condom onto his dick. “You ready?” Kaz asked, watching Snake’s debauched expression as he stroked his lubed-up hand over Snake’s cock. Snake softly groaned, nodding as he quickly sucked in a breath. Kaz began to lower himself onto Snake’s dick, slowly allowing gravity to push the heated length into him. If Kaz had been blushing before, he was an absolute mess now, red all the way from his ears to low on his chest as he felt his rim stretch to accommodate the new intrusion. He supposed he really could’ve used a bit more time to stretch himself, but with the way Snake was looking at him like he could devour him whole, his logical reasoning wasn’t exactly functioning at full capacity.

“Snake- mmn…” Kaz panted, voice breathy as he tried to hold back a moan, “You can move now.” Snake didn’t waste a second, beginning to slowly rock up into Kaz, grip tight on his hips. Kaz could already tell he’d have bruises the next day. He leaned in close to Snake’s face, hot breath mingling between them before he pressed their lips together again. Snake was practically panting into Kaz’s mouth, thrusts taking on a desperate, uneven rhythm. The temperature in the tent had quickly gone from comfortable to sweltering, and Kaz could feel the slick sheen of sweat over Snake’s skin. He broke away from their sloppy kiss to trail his lips down Snake’s neck again, continuing where he had left off with leaving marks over his pulse. Some part of him was really into the idea of leaving a physical reminder of himself on Snake’s skin, especially in a place where plenty of people had the opportunity to see it. Even as his legs trembled, Kaz tried to match Snake’s errant rhythm as he bounced on Snake’s cock. The arousal low in his gut was becoming near unbearable, the sensation spreading through his hips as he tried to get a good angle so Snake’s dick was consistently rubbing over his prostate.

Snake’s thrusts seemed to be growing even rougher, and he struggled to force Kaz into a faster pace as he clearly was on the verge of orgasm. His breath was heavy, and Kaz could feel him practically shaking beneath him. He watched Snake’s expression tighten for a moment as he came, giving a few last hard thrusts into Kaz as his grip on his hips tightened before slowly loosening. After watching Snake come, Kaz was teetering on the edge himself, and wrapped a hand around his own dick, pumping near-frantically and still bounced on Snake’s softening cock. In a rush of sensation, his orgasm washed over him as he came in thick spurts over Snake’s chest.

Adjusting the two of them on the too-small cot, Snake pulled out of Kaz before maneuvering himself out from under Kaz’s now limp body. He kept an arm thrown around Kaz’s waist, and Kaz thought he looked like he could’ve fallen asleep right there.

After a few minutes of indulging Snake, Kaz pushed Snake’s arm away. “Ugh, it’s too hot in here. Seriously, how are you comfortable like this?” Kaz asked as he rolled to get up, grabbing a few tissues. As much as he liked the image of his boss languidly spread over his bed with his spunk all over him, Kaz figured it’d be better for the both of them if he took the initiative for the cleanup.

Snake gave a little hum. “I’ve fallen asleep in worse conditions,” he drowsily replied.

When he was finished throwing out the tissues and condom, Kaz laid himself down next to Snake, using one of his arms as a pillow. Even though it was still probably early in the night, Kaz allowed himself to relax against Snake, who seemed to already be dozing off.

All things considered, a pretty great day for Kaz.

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess Kaz is a powerbottom now.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'm not gonna lie, I mostly wrote this because I love Kaz and Snake's fun Peace Walker dynamic. I tried to really capture the spirit of their ridiculous banter, and it somehow turned into this.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Catch me on tumblr @spacechannellesbian


End file.
